dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Snarl
Snarl (スナール, Sunāru), is both a fictional alien character and protagonist from the DC series. He is the Dinobot most likely to live up to the team's bad reputation. While Snarl is the most technically minded Dinobot, he has some anger issues. Temper control is not remarkable to anyone familiar with the team, but Snarl takes it in a different direction; being extremely passive aggressive rather than suffering from explosive rage. He constantly looks for opportunities to get sarcastic digs in at those around him and he's not particularly bothered who they are. Friends, enemies, or just people with tremendously bad timing; all suffer snarky and sometimes cruel jabs in response to anything they say or do. This makes Snarl one of the hardest Dinobots for outsiders to relate to. Unfortunately, this bad attitude is backed up by a phenomenal stubbornness. Snarl takes the straightest path in life and no amount of coaxing, reason, logic, debate or threats will convince him otherwise. He would literally rather slam his head against a solid wall than find a way round it. Built quite a bit better than a tank, there's nothing he enjoys more than taking the nearest solid object and headbutting it. It's not so much the mindless destruction he likes, it's just that Snarl thoroughly enjoys being strong, and smashing things to powder seems like the best way of expressing this. And if he needs to mix things up a little, being able to breathe fire hot enough to melt a garbage truck helps. About the only thing that keeps Snarl in line is Grimlock. Snarl has an enormous respect for his leader, and while he may not do it with any good graces, he will always follow Grimlock's lead. That said, Grimlock is as much a target for jibes and ridicule as anyone else. Whether this is wise given Grimlock's self-control issues is irrelevant, as Snarl never lets an opportunity to mock his leader pass him by. This overall belligerence may be why more than any of the others, Snarl is one with his dinosaur form. It has gotten to the point where he has begun to despise his robot mode as a weak necessity. For him, Shockwave's experiments did not so much change him as allow his body to truly reflect the person inside: big, angry and with a head thicker than the hull of a ship. Snarl can combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the left arm of Volcanicus. ".''" :—Snarl. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Jan Spitzer (German), Claudio Moneta (Italian), Shen Lei (Chinese), Seong-yong Ha (Korean), Hercules Fernando (Portuguese), Jari Salo (Finnish), Vladimir Antonik (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (French), Not Known (American Spanish), Luiz Lobue (Brazilian Portuguese), José Carrero (Spain-Spanish), Mario Arvizu (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Snarl_11960811643_db00b8c0e6_b.png|Snarl's Beast mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Mini-Cons ** Ranzer ** Panzer * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Drift ** Bumblebee ** Sideswipe ** Strongarm ** Smokescreen ** Windblade * Dinobots ** Grimlock Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Shadow Raker ** Fracture ** Starscream * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At a time when their group was the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Slug and Snarl were on a mission to find their leader Grimlock, who had disappeared. While searching the Sea of Rust, they were ambushed by Hardshell and the Insecticons. Slug and Snarl were overwhelmed and taken prisoners to Shockwave's lab, where they are reunited with the rest of their squadron. Shockwave experimented on the Lightning Strike Coalition, transforming them into the monstrous Dinobots. This backfired on the Decepticon scientist, however, when the Dinobots used their newfound power to rise up against Shockwave and thrash his lab. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Snarl Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Snarl Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dinobots Category:DC Universe Characters